The Power of Five
by NekoSparky
Summary: 5 new kids, 5 new digimon, One journey to test their friendship and loyalty. With the help of the past digidestineds, can they stop a choas lord from ruling the digital world? and with a scarred past between one girl and her digimon. Can they do it?
1. The New Tamers

**Summery: This is a little story with me and my friends in. We go to the digital world and meet all the digidestined from seasons 1 to 3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon but I do own but I do own the tamers and the digimon on Kilika island, which belongs to final fantasy X, I just needed a name for an island and this popped up.**

**The Power of Five**

**Chapter 1-The New Tamers**

A 13 year old girl walked through the lush greenery of Kilika island, she was getting nervous of the upcoming competition she was about to compete in. She wore an aqua tank top with blue jodhpurs and black boots. She was competing in the Kilika Island National Showjumping Competition on her favourite horse in Kilika Island's riding centre, Domino. She got to the showground and saw many athletic horses and ponies competing.

* * *

A golden creature trudged through the bushes behind the girl keeping a close eye on her.

* * *

Another teenage girl was practising her Tai Chi on the beach. She wore white shorts and top and her black belt. Near her backpack her 'dog' was watching,

"Hi Ya!" the girl said as she broke some wood with her fist. She decided that was enough for today, her dog came bounding over,

"Great Kirstie, I've been waiting for you to finish your training all day, I'm hungry," said the dog,

"You know Ixiemon, not all of us are hungry all the time," Kirstie said as her stomach started to rumble,

"Say that to your stomach," Ixiemon said,

Kirstie chuckled and then said

"OK, I'll just go and get changed then take you to Kilika's Spices, alright,"

"YAY" Ixiemon shouted. Ixiemon and Kirstie made their way to Kirstie's cabin.

* * *

By the little stream, another girl, age 13, was sitting in a little cave by the bank. Her face was buried in her knees as she pulled them closer to her. She was lonely because she never really had any friends, except one. A small black dragon made his way to the girl and nudged her hand,

"Come on Shaunna, be happy," said the creature,

"I'm alright Gottimon, honest," Shaunna said,

"You don't look it," Gottimon said sadly,

"Come on, Why don't we go to the beach?" Shaunna suggested,

"OK"

As they made the way there, Shuanna slipped on her headphones.

* * *

Another 13 year old girl was sitting under some shady trees sketching the wildlife around her and above her in the trees was a small blue monkey who watched the girl draw. The monkey then decided to have some fun and positioned himself on the low branch above her and curled his tail around it and then………

"BOO" shouted the monkey,

"AHHHHH" screamed the girl as she dropped all her sketches and banged her head on a tree. She stood up fuming with anger,

"Congomon, what's the big idea!"

"I was bored Heather, I needed something to do, did you expect me to just sit there and watch you?" said Congomon,

"Uh, yea," Heather said,

"Well that's boring,"

Heather gathered all her sketches and stuffed them into her backpack,

"Come on, let's go back to the cabin," Heather said as Congomon jumped onto her shoulders.

* * *

"This island is boring, there's no more digimon to defeat and load their data," said Beth,

Beth was a 13 year old girl who lived on Kilika island with her digimon partner, Aquamon. Aquamon was a little penguin digimon and a vaccine type,

"We could do something fun since we defeated a lot of wild digimon," suggested Aquamon,

"I don't do fun things. We've been beating digimon since last century and you still haven't digivolved," said Beth,

"I'm just…….waiting," stammered Aquamon,

"Well I'm not gonna wait any longer Aquamon, you will digivolve," demanded Beth,

"A…As you wish," replied Aquamon.

* * *

"Now entering the show ring is number 3, Hope Youldon-Hockey on Domino," the judge announced as Hope trotted in. Hope got really nervous as she approached the first fence but she cleared it easily. Domino cleared all the fences and got a clear round, Hope trotted out to be approached with pats and 'well done',

"Great job Hope," said Sarah, the owner,

"Yea, well done," said another rider

"Thanks" replied Hope; all she had to do now was wait.

* * *

Kirstie got changed into her casual outfit, she now wore 3 quarter jeans with a white t-shirt and a lime green sleeveless body warmer, her digivice was also a lime green. Ixiemon and Kirstie decided to go exploring before going to Kilika's Spices. They went to a little cave by the beach,

"Wow, I wonder what we'll find in here," Kirstie said,

Ixiemon started to sniff around,

"Not much intresting smells in here, OK, let's go," said Ixiemon,

"Why don't you try actually opening your eyes and looking," replied Kirstie

"Oh alright,"

Suddenly, Ixiemon caught a scent of another digimon, his eyes narrowed into slits and he growled,

"What is it boy?" asked Kirsite,

"I sense another digimon and it's close," he replied and then he took off,

"Ixiemon, wait,"

Ixiemon ran along the beach, Kirstie ho on his heels, until he rounded a corner and stopped, he bumped into Shaunna and Gottimon,

"Whoa, that's an unusual looking dog, huh, what; my digivice is going mad,"

Shaunna picked up her digivice and it gave information on Ixiemon.

"What! Looks like it's not a dog, Ixiemon, Rookie level and a virus type. His Crystal Blizzard and Wolf Crunch attacks are lethal,"

Gottimon stood ready to battle,

"Ixiemon, there you are I…wow another digimon,"shouted Kirstie,

Kirstie looked over and saw the digimon had a tamer, she wore a light pink tank top with long jeans and white trainers, she also had a red digivice,

"Crystal Blizzard" Ixiemon fired his main attack, Shaunna grabbed Gottimon out the line of fire,

"Ixiemon, stop." Shouted Kirstie, Gottimon then bit Shaunna on the hand to go into battle,

"OUCH, Gottimon," shouted Shaunna,

"Fire Fume" a fireball appeared in Gottimon's mouth and then fired, Ixiemon dodged it and then pounced on Gottimon, the two virus types went at it. The two tamers grabbed their digimon to stop the fighting,

"Sorry about that, Ixiemon gets a little out of hand," explained Kirstie,

"Same thing with Gottimon," replied Shaunna, Kirstie took out her digivice and scanned Gottimon,

"Wow, Gottimon rookie level, another virus type, his Fire Fume and Fire Blizzard could start 10 barbeques at once,"

"I thought I was the only tamer on this island," said Shaunna,

"Same thing here, I'm Kirstie by the way,"

"I'm Shaunna,"

"Do you want to come to Kilika's Spices with me and Ixiemon? We were going there anyway," said Kirstie

"Sure, OK," replied Shaunna

"YAY food" chorused Ixiemon and Gottimon,

Shaunna and Kirstie laughed as they made their way to Kilika's Spices.

* * *

"And the winner is…..Hope on Domino," shouted the judge,

Everyone cheered as Hope go presented with a blue ribbon. Hope trotted out the ring and gave Domino a big hug. Hope handed the skewbald to a yard helper and went to get changed, when she came out she wore 3 quarter jeans folded at the bottom with a white belt, a sky blue tank top with blue wristbands and white nike trainers, her hair was in a high ponytail.

She made her way to her cabin when she heard something in the bushes, suddenly a dog jumped on her,

"Umamon, I told you to stay at the cabin,"

"But I got bored," said Umamon, she looked like a golden Labrador retriever,

"Sometimes I feel like I talk to a brick wall," said Hope,

"I'm sorry, but I got bored….and hungry,"she said,

"Come on, I'll take you to Kilika's Spices," said Hope

"YAY"

Umamon and Hope then raced to Kilika's Spices

Here's the end of chapter 1, I hope you all like it.


	2. New Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon (man these are getting old.)**

**Claimer: but I do own Umamon, Ixiemon, Congomon, Gottimon, Aquamon and their tamers (They are me and my friends.)**

**The Power of Five**

**Chapter 2-New Friends**

Umamon and Hope ran towards Kilika Spices,

"I'm gonna order the jumbo cheeseburger with the double deluxe fries and a jumbo chocolate milkshake," said Umamon,

"What do you think I am? A rich kid?" said Hope,

"Yea,"

"Just come on,".

Heather had got changed into a blue monkey top and long jeans, blue trainers and a blue bandana on her head. Heather was trying to sketch Congomon but he kept moving about, jumping from tree to tree,

"Stay still Congomon," she shouted,

* * *

"Stay still Congomon," the voice echoed through the trees, 

"Did you hear that?" asked Umamon,

"Yea I did," replied Hope, "Congo…..mon?"

Hope made her way through the forest to where the voice came from, Hope came to a clearing where Heather was chasing a blue monkey,

"Whoa a blue monkey," said Hope amazed,

Heather turned around to see Hope "Um….yea,"

"Is he a digimon?" asked Hope,

"N-no, he's just..a-a normal monkey…..um…..who's…..dyed his fur blue," stammered Heather,

"Hey, who are you calling a normal monkey," shouted Congomon,

"WOW, another real life digimon," said Hope,

"You know about them?" said Heather,

"Hell yea"

"Hopemon, what's going on?" asked Umamon as she appeared by Hope,

"I told you not to call me that,"

"Sorry,"

"WHOA!" Heather took out her blue digivice and scanned Umamon,

"Umamon, Rookie level and a virus type, her Flame Blaster and Ifrit's Claw attacks really give off the message that this digimon isn't to be taking lightly,"

Hope got out her turquoise digivice to scan Congomon.

"Check it out, Congomon, vaccine type and rookie level. His Monkey Fist and Tail Spin attacks show you that this digimon isn't all cute and cuddly,"

Congomon jumped onto Umamon's head obviously happy he found another friendly digimon,

"Our digimon like each other," said Hope,

"Yea, it's good to finally meet another tamer," said Heather,

"Yeah, for as long as I could remember it's just been me and Heather," said Congomon,

"I'm Hope by the way,"

"Can we just go and get something to eat?" Umamon shouted,

"Alright, hey Heather, do you want to come to Kilika Spices with us?" asked Hope,

"Yea OK,"

"YAY I can finally have something to eat," said Congomon and the two girls started to make their way to Kilika Spices.

* * *

Beth and Aquamon were walking along when Aquamon suddenly stopped, 

"Beth, I sense another digimon close by," said Aquamon,

"Well then let's go, oh, and Aquamon…,"

"Yes"

"I'm expecting that this time, you will digivolve,"

"Yes Beth,"

* * *

Hope, Umamon, Heather and Congomon were coming to Kilika Spices when Umamon's eyes narrowed into slits and her viral side took over, 

"Uh, what's wrong Umamon?" asked Hope,

"I sense another digimon," she said, both Heather and Hope gasped,

"She's right, I can sense it too," said Congomon,

"But there's no digital fie…." Before Hope could finish, something kicked Umamon right into a tree,

"UMAMON" shouted Hope,

"What a pathetic digimon, you shouldn't be a tamer,"

Hope looked around and saw a girl with a white dress and white shoes, she had dark brown hair like Hope but flowing down and her fringe clipped back, she also had a pink digivice and a penguin-like digimon,

"Hey, who said you could just come around attacking us like that," said Heather,

"Yea, I'll show you," said Congomon,

"Oh please, you think a monkey boy like you is gonna scare me, walk all over him Aquamon," said the girl,

"My pleasure Beth," replied Aquamon,

Hope ran over to Umamon checking to see if she was alright,

"Umamon, are you OK?" asked Hope,

"Yea,"

Umamon ran over to where Aquamon and Congomon were,

"Aquamon, get ready," said Beth,

"Digi Modify, Snimon's Twin Sickles activate!" Aquamon's arms were replaced by long, sharp sickles,

"Twin Sickles," shouted Aquamon, Congomon and Umamon dodged the attack,

"Ifrit's Claw"

"Tail Spin"

The two attacks deleted the sickles,

"Aquamon, stop playing around and get them," demanded Beth,

"Penguin Freeze" the attack froze one of Umamon's back legs, now she was in trouble,

"Umamon, are you alright?" shouted a concerned Hope,

"Hope, I can't move," she said,

"We got you now, so which card shall I use," said Beth "Ah, this one will do,"

"Digi Modify, Omnimon's Supreme Cannon activate,"

"Please, leave Umamon alone," Hope pleaded as Aquamon charged up the cannon,

"UMAMON, Congomon she'll be deleted," said Heather, Aquamon's cannon was now fully charged,

"Not if I can help it, I just hope I'm not too late," said Congomon,

"Say goodbye to your pathetic digimon," said Beth,

"NOOOOOOOO"

"No one is deleting my buddy, Monkey Fist," Congomon punched Aquamon before she could fire, "You OK?"

"Oh yea and here's a little present for that penguin, Flame Blaster,"

* * *

Ixiemon, Kirstie, Gottimon and Shaunna were at a large table when Ixiemon ears perked up, 

"Anything wrong?" asked Kirstie,

"I sense a……digimon battle," he said as he jumped up "I'm going to check it out,"

"Aw, but we just got here and I'm hungry," moaned Gottimon,

"Me and Ixiemon will check it out, are you OK to stay here?" asked Kirstie,

"Yea, we'll save the table," said Shaunna, and with that, Ixiemon and Kirstie disappeared.

* * *

"Supreme Cannon" Aquamon fired the attack at Congomon, 

"I don't think so, Ifrit's Claw," Umamon's attack managed to delete the cannon,

"I think it's time we finished this," declared Beth, "Digi Modify, Power activate"

"Blazing Kick," Aquamon was about to attack when…..

"STOP"

All the digimon looked up to see a small black dog with white patches on, behind the dog was a girl with blonde hair, she also had a digivice,

"There's no need to fight," she said,

"There is, digimon fight to load data and they get stronger, then they digivolve," said Beth, Ixiemon made his way to Aquamon,

"They size of you I don't hink she can load that much data," he said, Aquamon got mad at this comment,

"You know you shouldn't really bad mouth to someone who could turn you into a Popsicle," said Kirstie,

"You may have a smart mouth, but can you fight?" said Beth "Get him Aquamon,"

"Alright"

Kirstie quickly whipped out a modify card, "Digi Modify, Speed activate,"

Ixiemon ran with incredible speed around Aquamon that it made her dizzy, "Uhhhhhh, I'm seeing pink dots," she said,

"That's not fighting, that's being a show off," said Beth,

"Digimon don't need to fight all the time, they just want to chill and have fun," Ixiemon then jumped into Kirstie's arms,

"They just want to do the things we do,"

"Well aquamon wants to fight and so do I for that matter," Beth said as she turned around and stormed off with Aquamon,

"Are you guys OK?" asked Kirstie,

"Yea we're fine," said hope,

"So, you're a digimon tamer as well," said Heather,

"Yeah, hey it's always good to meet other tamers," said Kirstie,

"Ones who aren't as stubborn as that girly girl," said Congomon,

"Congomon," said Heather,

"What! It's true,"

All the tamers chuckled at the little quarrel,

"I'm Kirstie and I think you already know Ixiemon,"

"I'm Heather and this is Hope, Umamon and Congomon,"

"Hey, do you guys want to come to Kilika Spices?" asked Kirstie,

"We were just going there, come on," said Hope as the 6 of them ran to the restaurant.

* * *

Gottimon and Shaunna were still waiting for Kirstie and Ixiemon, 

"Where are they? I hope they are OK," said Shaunna, suddenly, the doors opened to reveal Kirstie with two other girls behind her,

"HEY OVER HERE!" shouted Shaunna,

"Hey Emma, this is Hope and Heather, they're tamers as well," explained Kirstie,

Gottimon then made his way to Hope and Umamon and started sniffing,

"Hey would you cut that out that's rude," Shaunna said as she playfully hit Gottimon on the head, "Uh, sorry about that he's young,"

"Emma guess what, She's a digimon," Gottimon said,

"A what….WHOAAA!"

"And you told me off for being rude," said Gottimon,

"Grow up stupid,"

"I did grow up stupid…oh wait that came out wrong,"

Everyone giggled at the two,

"Let's all have something to eat," suggested Heather,

2 HOURS LATER

The tamers spilt their money to pay the bill and now were walking along a path near a forest,

"I never thought there were other tamers on the island," said Shaunna,

"Yea it's kinda nice to hang round other tamers," replied Heather,

"At least our digimon are happy," said Kirstie, all the digimon were playing with each other, Congomon then jumped on Gottimon's head and covered his eyes with his hands,

"Hey who turned out the lights," Gottimon said,

Congomon them took his hands away and jumped on Umamon, Gottimon's eyes were still closed,

"Why is everything so dark, oh wait,I still got my eyes closed," he said,

Everyone laughed,

"You know, I like having tamers around," said Hope, suddenly there was a cold breeze and the clouds covered the sun making it dark, the digimon ran to their partners,

"What's going on?" said Kirstie,

"I don't know," said Heather,

Then, a mist swirled around in a spot creating a figure,

"OH NO" said a shocked Hope,

"What is it?" asked Shaunna, the mist turned black and it swirled faster and faster till it became a blur, Umamon stood ready, she knew what was coming,

"Oh please not now," said Hope

* * *

**Please Read and Review, hoped you enjoyed it.**


	3. A Secret Revealed

**Me: Hello, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Anyway I do not own digimon except the new digimon in this.**

**Umamon: in a while, more like a WHOLE century,**

**Me: who invited u Dumbhead**

**Umamon: Myself!**

**Ixiemon: and me,**

**Me: Ixiemon! Go back to Kirstie, she'll be mad,**

**Ixiemon: Relax will ya,**

**Me: Great, now I have the dimwit duo to handle with.**

**Both: HEY! WE RESENT THAT!**

**The Power of Five**

**Chapter 3-A Secret Revealed**

"Oh please not now," Hope said as she watched in shock as the mist was clearing, the figure left behind was a huge black creature, his legs and arms were huge and his eyes glowed a dark purple, there were long strips coming from his head and it covered his mouth. On his chest was a triangle with a circle on the outside and other triangles coming off the points of the middle one, the symbol was blood red,

"What the hell is that?" shouted Shaunna,

"I am not scared, I am not scared, I'm….scared out of my wits," said Heather,

"Is that a digimon?" asked Kirstie,

"I don't think so," replied Ixiemon,

"Yea, it's WAY too ugly," said Congomon, the creature advanced forward,

"Please don't do this," shouted Hope,

"Give me my power," it said with a deep voice,

"I'm not going anywhere, so you can take your ugly face back to where you came from," said Umamon, the creature lifted his hands and fired multiple balls of dark energy at Umamon, they seemed to hit and caused a cloud of smoke to appear around her,

"UMAMON!" shouted Hope,

"That is one powerful, whatever that thing is," said Gottimon,

"Look over at Umamon," said Kirstie as she pointed in Umamon's direction, Hope stared as the smoke cleared,

"Umamon?" she said, the creature standing where Umamon was wasn't her, it was still a dog-like creature but it was a bit bigger, it had 3 tails and on the tips they were coloured red, yellow and blue, it was a golden colour and had a cheetah like body, a lightning bolt spread down the sides of her body and on her forehead was a silver upside down triangle with a red normal triangle in the background, it also had two zig zag lines under her eyes,

"Umamon?" Hope then realised what had happened,

"She's digivolved," Kirstie said amazed as she scanned the digimon,

"Speedramon, champion level, special attacks, Tri Attack and Flame Wheel,"

The champion levelled digimon growled at the creature,

"So, you truly are powerful," said the shadow creature,

Hope couldn't believe what she was seeing,

"Not again," she said, Kirstie ran up to her,

"What's happening Hope?" she asked,

"Last time she digivolved, she seemed to become a wild and uncontrollable, almost like she didn't recognise me," replied Hope, "she'll just attack anything around her, she could kill us for all I know,"

"Not while we're around," said Kirstie, "Right guys?"

"Right!" chorused Shaunna and Heather, then Speedramon snarled and unleashed a fury of attacks,

"Tri Attack,"

* * *

Beth and Aquamon weren't that far from the battle site, Aquamon was keeping her guard up,

"Beth, I sense that it might not be a digimon, what shall we do?"

"Nothing, I want to see what those pathetic tamers are made of," then she turned and walked off, Aquamon close behind.

* * *

"Flame Wheel," Speedramon unleashed a barrage of attacks but the black thing was unscratched,

"No one can defeat those from the Dark Dimension," he said,

"Yea well, you can't defeat us you ugly….whatever you are," shouted Congomon,

"C'mon guys, let's get him," declared Ixiemon, all the rookie digimon charged forward,

"hang on, he's very powerful, he could delete you in 1 shot," shouted Hope,

"Don't worry, we can take him, Fire Blizzard," Gottimon said,

"Yea, Wolf Crunch,"

"Monkey Fist"

All three attacks hit the creature but he didn't even flinch. Suddenly he lifted his arm and shot 3 dark balls which blasted Gottimon, Ixiemon and Congomon back into some trees,

"Our digimon, they're hurt," shouted Heather, the creature lifted his arm again, Hope ran forward to block the attack,

"Leave them alone," she shouted, the creature charged up a dark energy ball,

"Hope, get outta there, you'll get killed," Shaunna shouted,

'I'm sorry guys but I can't let him hurt you' Hope thought as she closed her eyes to wait for the blast,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Hope opened her eyes to see Spreedramon biting into the creature's eyes, he screamed in pain then Speedramon jumped down in front of Hope. The thing started to fade and as he did he said,

"I'll be back," then he faded and the clouds disappeared to reveal the sun setting.

* * *

Beth noticed the clouds disperse and the black thing gone,

"Well, looks like those wanna be tamers could handle it, nut I have a feeling he'll be back," then she made her way to her cabin.

* * *

Hope stared at Spreedarmon who was staring at her with viral eyes, Hope started to cry and fell to her hands and knees,

'She's become a monster, oh Umamon, what have I done?' she thought,

_Plick!_

Hope opened her eyes to see a few teardrops a few inches away, she looked to see Speedramon crying,

"Don't….be….afraid," Speedramon's eyes were back to normal, Hope stared at her, Speedramon was still crying, Hope then got up and put her arms around Speedramon's neck,

"I could never be scared of you," said Hope,

"Was I really that scary?" Speedramon asked,

"No" Hope said, 'If you don't think a big dog that could rip you to shreds scary' she thought,

"Let's hope he doesn't come back,"

"Hold it!" shouted Shaunna, "First things first, how o you and Umamon know that creature?"

"Oh…it's….it's not that important," Hope said,

"Not that important, that thing just attacked us and almost killed us," Gottimon replied,

"Why was that after Umamon anyway?" asked Ixiemon,

"I told you, its for your own good if you don't know," Hope shouted as she stormed off, Speedramon behind her,

"What's her problem?" said Congomon,

"I'll talk to her," said Heather, she made her way in the same direction as Hope and Speedramon.

* * *

Hope and Speedramon were on a small cliff away from the others,

"Hope, I think you can trust them with the secret, they are our friends now," said Speedramon,

"I know, but you know him, he'll come to get what he wants and he will kill anyone who gets in his way. I can't risk my friends' safety," Hope said,

"But they only want to help,"

"Speedramon's right, we're friends now, we can help each oter," said Heather as she came from behind,

"Oh, hi Heather," said Hope,

"What is your little secret? You can tell us," explained Heather,

Hope glanced at Speedramon who nodded,

"OK, long before Umamo became my partner, she lived with a small group of digimon, they lived very peacefully, but that all changed," Hope looked at the glittering ocean surrounding the island,

"These digimon were approached by that creature and he offered them great power if they came to work for him, all of them agreed but Umamon soon found that he only gave them power for his own cruel work, she found them working those digimon to death and absorbing their data they collected through th power they were given, Umamon managed to escape but he is out to get her data," Hope then looked at the ground, "by the also is out to kill me,"

"What exactly is that thing?" said Congomon as he swung in followed by everyone else,

"I think he is a digimon, but I'm not quite sure," Hope said

"Well whatever he is, we're gonna have to stop him," said Kirstie,

"And we're all going to help each other," said Shaunna, Hope couldn't help but smile, she was glad they were her friends,

"Thanks guys," the girls put there hands in the middle, "All for one," chanted Heather,

"And one for all," all the girls shouted.

**Me: Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter, please read + review!!!**

**Umamon: And bring doughnuts!**

**Me: Umamon!**

**Umamon: fine PLEASE bring doughnuts.**


	4. Enter Mystimon

**KHA: I'M BACK!!!!!! From a 2 week cruise through the Mediterranean. It was so cool!!!**

**Aqua: She's back, everyone quick hide (dives under table).**

**KHA; Hey!!! I would've thought you would've missed me.**

**Sora: Not really, we just had loads of parties while you were away.**

**KHA: O.O, YOU HAD PARTIES WITHOUT ME!!!!NO FAIR!!!**

**Angel: Yea, we had lots and lots of cakes.**

**KHA: (groans) fine, none of you are getting any of the presents I got you.**

**Everyone: PRESENTS!!! (Runs at KHA).**

**KHA: Yikes!! (Runs away).**

_**The Power of Five-Chapter 4**_

_**Enter Mystimon**_

A digital field appeared in Kilika Park and a small digimon was bio merging, when the fog disappeared, a small green dragon-like digimon with a large ruby on its head stood on a log.

"Oh wow, this place is much bigger, I wonder if the digimon here are friendly," said the little digimon.

"Rubydramon go zoom zoom," then the little digimon flew off.

* * *

"Ha! Gabumon warp digivolve to Metalgarurumon, which makes you history," said Hope; she was in a little hideout with two boys, Taro and Steve.

"Aw man, I can't believe I didn't see that coming," said Taro. Taro had spiky blonde hair with hazel eyes, he wore a dark blue t-shirt with a red dragon on and camouflage trousers. He also wore black trainers and red wristbands and a dark green visor on his head, the other boy, Steve, had spiky brunette hair with topaz coloured eyes, he wore a blue t-shirt with a black jacket and black baggy trousers and blue trainers, he also wore black fingerless gloves.

"I won fair and square," boasted Hope.

"Man Taro, I can't believe you lost again," said Steve.

"I stayed up all nigh so I wasn't concentrating," moaned Taro.

"Stop making excuses," said Hope.

"I'm not making excuses,"

"Um guys, if you two don't stop fighting, we're gonna be late for school," said Steve.

"Alright," the teens packed up their stuff and ran to school,

"Last one there is a rotten egg."

* * *

Shaunna was walking to school with Gottimon on her shoulder,

"Are we going to school?" Gottimon asked.

"I am, you were meant to stay in the cabin," Shaunna replied.

"What and be bored off my head? No way!"

"Well you better stay out of sight,"

"You can count on me," then the two of them arrived at school.

* * *

Heather was in her class reading a book, Congomon stuffed in Heather's bag.

"Heather! HEATHER! Let me out, I think I'm getting claustrophobic," he murmured through the bag.

"Do you even know the meaning of the word?" whispered Heather.

Before Congomon could protest a voice shouted "Hi Heather,"

Heather looked up to see Kirstie sit at the desk in front of her.

"Hi Kirstie,"

"I see Congomon is causing a riot in your bag," she said as she pointed to Heather's bag which was moving about, Heather gave her bag a quick kick and Congomon stopped.

"Now he isn't," then both tamers laughed.

* * *

Hope, Taro and Steve made it to the school yard where all the other students were going to class, Hop stopped when she saw Shaunna by some trees, and Hope made her way over to her.

"Hey, did you take up bird watching or something?" Shaunna turned round

"Oh hi, I was just thinking," Shaunna said.

"Well, are you OK? You looked troubled," Hope asked.

"Hey, you better be heading to class," shouted a voice, Hope looked to see a girl about her age, she had shoulder length purple hair with a light green headband, she wore a sleeveless light green top with a sleeveless purple body warmer buttoned in the middle. She also wore purple and green shorts with black boots.

"Hey Sakura, I'll be there in a minute," said Hope, Sakura nodded and walked off.

"You coming Shaunna?" Hope asked.

"Ok."

* * *

"Ok, what can I do while Shaunna is in school?" said Gottimon while in a tree.

"Ah, you're pathetic, waiting around for a human," said a voice.

"Who's there?" Gottimon shouted.

"I'm the one who doesn't side with humans. The name's Ravenmon, insert it to memory," he became visible in the trees as a black raven.

"Ravenmon?"

"Yea that's my name, so listen horn head, you depend way too much on that human of yours, I mean, it makes me wanna hurl," Ravenmon said.

"Hey, Shaunna's my friend," Gottimon said.

"Eh, you call a little human your friend, I can't believe I'm hearing this, I don't even know why I'm talking to you, your type just makes me hurl," he shouted as he flew away.

"O…k, he was weird," Gottimon said as he walked away.

* * *

Hope, Taro and Steve made it to their class on time with Shaunna following behind.

"Hey Hope, Shaunna," waved Kirstie from her seat.

"Hiya guys," said Hope as she took her seat next to Kirstie's desk and Shaunna took hers next to Heather, just then, their teacher, Miss Osment, came in.

"Class, we have a new student in today, please welcome, Beth Wilkinson," a girl with brown hair, a white dress and a flashy cardigan came in, the tamers had a look of shock on their faces, it was the same girl who tried to delete Umamon.

"Take a seat next to Hope there," the teacher pointed to an empty seat, Beth took her seat without looking at the tamers. Hope turned to the others with her eyes wide before turning her attention to the front. Beth continued to ignore the others and though about Aquamon.

'Aquamon will digivolve, and she'll digivolve soon.'

* * *

Ravenmon had flown all the way to the large park near the centre of the town.

"Stupid digimon, humans are not your friends, they treat them like some sort of pet, bleh, they make me so sick," he hissed. Ravenmon flew along and landed on a small bench.

"I bet they can't even fight," he then ruffled his feathers on his chest to reveal a scar going diagonal.

"Why would you want to fight?" asked a voice that startled the raven digimon, he turned to face Rubydramon.

"What's this? Another human loving digimon? I don't have time for you so scram," Ravenmon hissed.

"Oh, you're not very happy are you, hey I know let's play, that makes everyone happy, yea, let's play," Rubydramon said happily bouncing around Ravenmon. He got very angry.

"I said beat it!" Ravenmon shouted as he pushed Rubydramon away and flew off. Rubydramon quickly got back to his feet.

"No one likes me," Rubydramon said sadly as he flew to a tree but he soon lost his balance and fell off.

"AHHHH!" but somehow, Rubydramon landed on something soft.

"Can't…breathe…god, you must eat a lot," said a voice from under him. Rubydramon got off to see an orange cat, but he was a digimon.

"Hey, you're a digimon, can you play with me, please?" begged Rubydramon. The cat digimon backed away and began to run the other way.

"Sorry kid," the digimon replied. Rubydramon put his ears back sadly and walked out of the park.

* * *

The tamers walked out of the school and went their separate ways to their cabins. Hope opened the door to her cabin and was soon bombarded by Umamon.

"HOPE...is there any doughnuts left?"

"That's the first thing you say to me after a long day," Hope replied as she pushed Umamon off.

"Basically…yea," the dog digimon said.

"Well you'll have to wait, we're going to meet the others at the park," Hope said as she dumped her backpack and grabbed her digivice and ran out of the door with Umamon following behind.

Meanwhile, Kirstie was approaching her cabin when she noticed a little black head jumping up and down in the window.

"Oh Ixiemon," Kirstie groaned. She opened the door and soon fell backwards with Ixiemon continuously licking her face.

"KIRSTIE! Kirstie Kirstie Kirstie, I'm so glad you're home, I've been so bored, let's do something, OH, how about we go fishing!?" Ixiemon said hyper.

"How about…no, we're going to meet the others at the park," Kirstie said while dumping her bag.

"That's good too," Ixiemon said. Kirstie grabbed her digivice before running out the door with Ixiemon.

* * *

Heather was nearing the park when suddenly; she felt a jolt of weight on her shoulder. Then she remembered that Congomon was still in her bag.

"Let me out!" he shouted.

"Fine," Heather then opened the bag and Congomon jumped out onto Heather's shoulder.

"Thank god, I'm so hungry, I could eat the entire menu at Kilika Spices," Congomon complained.

"You just had a chocolate bar," Heather said.

"What's your point?" Heather just rolled her eyes. Suddenly, Congomon's head perked up.

"What's wrong?" Heather asked.

"I sense another digimon up ahead," Congomon replied before running ahead with Heather following behind.

* * *

Beth walked along a long path in the park when she stopped by some trees.

"Aquamon," the penguin digimon fazed in from the trees.

"Yes Beth?"

"We're going to look for some wild digimon and this time…I want you to digivolve," Beth said coldly. The penguin digimon nodded before sensing a presence close by.

"Beth, I sense a digimon,"

"Then we'll just have to defeat it and-," Beth was cut off when something moved in the bushes nearby. Aquamon stood ready for anything. A small figure emerged from the bushes but what the tamer and digimon saw made them sigh n frustration.

"You call that a digimon," Beth said.

"Hi my name's Rubydramon, will you play with me please?" he said with big puppy eyes while hugging Beth's leg.

"I don't play little digimon, I fight," Beth said in a serious tone. Rubydramon lowered his ears in sadness. Then Heather and Congomon came running up the path and saw Beth with Rubydramon still hugging Beth.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Heather shouted. Beth just glared at her while Rubydramon ran over to Congomon.

"Yay, more digimon to play with," he chanted. Heather looked at him.

"Aww how cute,"

"That digimon may be 'cute' but he can't fight," Beth said coldly.

"Hey, leave him alone," Congomon said.

"You trying to pick a fight monkey boy," replied Aquamon. The two digimon stood ready to fight until Heather called out,

"Stop, there's no need to fight,"

"Whatever," Beth snarled before walking away with Aquamon close behind.

"What is wrong with her?" Congomon said. Heather just shrugged before turning her attention to Rubydramon.

"You're an unusual digimon, where'd you come from?" she asked as she tried to pick him up but he jumped away.

"Ohhhh, you want to play tag, well then you're it, TAG," Rubydramon then bounced off towards the park.

"Hey wait up!" Heather shouted as she and Congomon ran after him.

* * *

Shaunna and Gottimon were at the park waiting for the others, Shaunna was reading a book while Gottimon was busy chasing butterflies among a bunch of red Kilikan lilies.

'I've got to admit, when Umamon digivolved, it was kinda scary, she looked like she didn't even recognise us at all,' she looked at Gottimon.

'If that's how digimon are when they first digivolve…I don't think I want Gottimon to digivolve at all.'

* * *

Kirstie and Ixiemon were nearly at the park when Ixiemon suddenly stopped and perked his ears.

"I sense a digimon coming this way Kirstie," Ixiemon said. Kirstie looked ahead to see a ginger cat running towards them. It stopped in front of the two and Kirstie knelt down.

"Aww, how cute, here kitty kitty," she said as she held out her hand for the cat to lick. The cat looked at her hand confused.

"Do you expect me to eat that because I don't think it would taste very nice," the cat said. Kirstie and Ixiemon jumped backed in shock.

"It can…talk," Kirstie said.

"Well yea, all digimon can talk," the cat replied.

"Y-You're a digimon," Ixiemon stammered.

"Cool," Kirstie replied.

"Of course I'm a digimon, I'm the great Whiskeymon." Kirstie took out her digivice.

"He's not lying there, Whiskeymon, data type, rookie level. Special attack, Cat Flame," Ixiemon sniffed at Whiskeymon.

"Do you mind where you point that thing," Whiskeymon said as he pushed Ixiemon's nose away with his paw.

"He's defiantly a digimon," Ixiemon said.

"So Whiskeymon, do you have a tamer?" asked Kirstie.

"Nope," Whiskeymon said as he started to groom himself.

"O…K," Ixiemon said, suddenly, Kirstie's digivice started to beep loudly.

"What's this all about? C'mon Ixiemon, we better get to the others," Kirstie and Ixiemon then ran towards the park. Whiskeymon soon noticed that they were gone ad ran after them.

"I wanna see what's going on too."

* * *

Hope and Umamon were almost at the meeting spot when Hope's digivice started beeping. She kept running while trying to look at her digivice but she realised she wasn't looking where she was going. She soon collided into someone that she soon recognised as Kirstie. Then Umamon collided into Hope while Ixiemon collided into Kirstie and Whiskeymon collided into Ixiemon so everyone was in a big heap.

"Can't…breathe…too…much…weight," Kirstie said between breaths.

"No offence guys but whose put on weight?" Hope asked right at the bottom.

"Ixiemon?" Kirstie said suspiciously.

"What? All I've eaten is two portions of chips, a cheese burger, three hot dogs, four ice cream sundaes and a doughnut…and I'm still hungry," Ixiemon said.

"After all that?" Kirstie said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah,"

"Hello? My ribs are about to snap here!" Hope called out.

"I could move if Mr.Whiskers wasn't on me," Ixiemon said indicating to Whiskeymon who stood on top of the pile.

"Sorry," he said as he jumped off and soon, everyone was untangled.

"Right, now that little ordeal is over…what's going on?" asked Hope.

"Well, my digivice started beeping and then we bumped into Whiskeymon," Kirstie pointed to the ginger cat "So I reckon there's big data activity happening somewhere," At that precise moment, Umamon's eyes turned to slits as she started to growl.

"He's back," she snarled as she ran off towards the direction of the meeting place.

"Oh no," Hope said in a worried tone as she followed Umamon. Kirstie, Ixiemon and Whiskeymon right behind her.

* * *

Shaunna was pacing around the park wondering where the others were when her digivice started to beep loudly. Gottimon's head perked up and then Heather and Congomon ran up to Shaunna with Rubydramon bouncing around.

"Shaunna, do you know what's going on?" Heather panted.

"I don't know, my digivice just started going off," Shaunna replied. Congomon managed to catch Rubydramon and held onto him.

"Something's biomerging," Gottimon said.

"What a clever little digimon," the tamers turned to see Beth and Aquamon.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" Congomon snapped.

"We're here for the digimon of course," Aquamon said as she stood in a fighting stance.

"No fair, we got here first," Congomon complained. Suddenly, a massive digital field appeared and the tamers put on a pair of glasses so they could see. Not long after the fog emerged, Hope, Umamon, Kirstie, Ixiemon and Whiskeymon ran in with digivices out.

"I'm glad you guys are OK," Kirstie said.

"So am I but there's a huge digimon emerging," Heather said. From the fog came a back mist and soon formed into the creature they had faced yesterday.

"Not him again," Ixiemon moaned as he stood in a fighting stance. The creature stood tall as it glared down at the group.

"You will all fall," he spat.

"As if, ya big freak," Congomon shouted. The creature ignored the insult and his crimson eyes pierced the air as he glared at Umamon and Hope, who was shaking.

"Why isn't this junk giving me any data on this guy," groaned Beth as she tried to get her digivice to work properly.

"Doesn't matter, we'll beat this guy anyway," Beth declared as she got out her modify cards.

"Digimodify! Power Activate!"

Aquamon charged at the monster.

"WAIT! What're you doing?" shouted Hope but it was too late ad Aquamon attacked.

"Penguin Freeze!" she let out a huge blast of ice from her mouth and hit the creature's shoulder, but he was unaffected.

"Is it just me or is this guy tougher?" Kirstie said.

"I don't know who this guy is, but I know he's not on our side," Whiskeymon snarled. The tamers held tight onto their digivices as the creature advanced forward.

"Digimodify! Speed Activate!" Kirstie slashed the card, and then Ixiemon ran at supreme speed.

"Wolf Crunch!" Ixiemon bit down on the creature's wrist as Whiskeymon ran up the arm.

"Cat-," the creature swung his arm and sent both Ixiemon and Whiskeymon flying, Kirstie stretched her arms out.

"IXIEMON!" the dog digimon landed in Kirstie's arms but was soon joined by Whiskeymon flying into them and knocking them over.

"Geez, you're heavy Ixiemon," Kirstie groaned as she staggered up, pushing Whiskeymon and Ixiemon off.

"Digimodify! Thor's Hammer Activate!" Heather slashed her card and a big hammer appeared in Congomon's hands.

"Digimodify! Strength Activate!" Shaunna slashed her card and Gottimon flew up with Congomon on his back.

"Get him!" Heather yelled.

"OK OK, no need to yell," the duo flew towards the creature's head.

"Take this ya big freak, HI YA!"

"Fire Blizzard" the attacks hit their target dead on.

"Alright," Gottimon cheered, but when the dust cleared, it revealed the creature completely fine.

"Aw nuts," Congomon said as he quickly jumped down and Gottimon started to follow when-

"Chaos Laser!" a laser beam shot from the beast's eyes and hit Gottimon dead on.

"Gottimon!" Shaunna shouted as the small dragon crashed into the ground. She instantly ran over and picked him up.

"That does it, this guy is really getting on my nerves, Aquamon, take him out!" Beth demanded. Aquamon got ready to jump.

"Wait! Think about it, that thing could take Aquamon away from you if you're reckless, we need to work together," Kirstie explained.

"I don't take orders from you, me and Aquamon work alone," Beth snapped as she prepared to swipe another card when the creature let out a loud roar.

Umamon growled and bared her teeth as Hope was about to slash a modify card, until she spotted Rubydramon running away, he now stood on the edge of a little cliff that overlooks the ocean. The creature glared at the little digimon before shooting lasers at him.

"This is not fun, not fun at all!" Rubydramon cried.

"Hang on!" Hope shouted as she ran to help him. Umamon turned and shouted for her to stop. Shaunna noticed that the creature advanced on Hope and Rubydramon so she stood up and ran towards them. Hope made it to Rubydramon and scooped him up.

"It's OK, I've got you now," she whispered to him. Suddenly, the creature shot a ball of energy at Hope, who was frozen with fear to move. She held onto Rubydramon and shut her eyes tight and waited for the impact, but she was pushed down by a force and she hit her ankle hard on a rock.

"You OK?" a voice asked, Hope opened her eyes to see Shaunna a few feet beside her, it was her who had pushed her.

"Yea…except I hit my ankle…and it really hurts," Hope said as she examined her ankle, it had a deep cut and she could see a faint bruise already starting to form.

"Don't worry, everything will be OK, just stay there and don't' move," Shaunna said as she stood up and was about to run to the others when the big creature walked towards Shaunna faster and faster. She backed away ubtil the creature tried to punch her but she managed to dodge, meaning she lost her footing and tumbled off the edge, just barely grabbing the edge.

"Shaunna!" everyone shouted. The blonde looked down to see the fierce waves crashing against the rocks below, she tried to climb up but her hands kept slipping. Gottimon scurried over quickly despite his injury and tried to pull his tamer up.

"Gottimon! Let go before you topple over as well!" shouted Shaunna.

"No!"

The tamers ran to help. Heather helped Hope while Kirstie ran to help Shaunna, she was almost there when the ground beneath her began to shake and se lost her balance. Heather had a hard time trying to help Hope up, eventually, they both fell down. Gottimon tired his hardest to pull his tamer up but to no avail.

"I will get you up Shaunna," Gottimon panted with determination, Shaunna smiled then noticed the creature aiming a blast…right at Gottimon!

"Gottimon" look out!" Shaunna screamed. Gottimon whirled round to see the blast but he was too late to move and the blast sent him crashing into Shaunna who lost her grip. She was falling towards the crashing waves below and all she heard was the screams of her friends, she grabbed Gottimon tight.

"Is this…it?" she mumbled.

"No, we can't…give up," Gottimon shouted. He glanced down and saw the waves coming closer and closer.

"You're right Gottimon, we can't GIVE UP!" suddenly, Shaunna's digivice stared to glow and Gottimon was engulfed in a red light.

"Gottimon digivolve to…Mystimon.

Shaunna felt a pair of strong arms grab her and when she opened her eyes, she saw the waves getting further and further away. She glanced up and saw a big dragon, similar to Gottimon, flying upwards while holding her. The other tamers were amazed at the sight.

The dragon stood on two short, stumpy legs and he had two extra wings adorning his back, His horns were bigger and he had red markings over his body.

"That was cool, do it again," said Whiskeymon. Heather took out her digivice and scanned the new digimon.

"This is Mystimon, a virus champion level digimon. Special attacks, Fire Cradle and Heavens Fury,"

"Gottimon has digivolved," Congomon declared.

"I guess his determination to save Shaunna caused him to digivolved," Hope said. Shaunna examined Mystimon closely.

"You see Shaunna, I wasn't going to turn into a monster," Mystimon said.

"How did you-,"

"I kinda guessed how you felt after the whole incident yesterday," Shaunna was shocked at this; she guessed that was easy to read after all. The creature from before let out a huge roar.

"Fools, do you still think you can defeat me?"

"We can still try, ya big freak," Mystimon shouted. Shaunna looked up at Mystimon and nodded. She whipped out a modify card and slashed it.

"Digimodify! Speed Activate!"

Mystimon sped up and attacked the creature.

"Fire Cradle!" the dragons' arms lit up in flames and he threw the flames at the creature. The beast just deflected the attack at the rookies, who just managed to dodge it. Umamon ran in front of Hope to protect her.

"Sonic Earthquake!" the creature sent a sonic wave underground and it shook the entire field. The tamers stayed on the ground and gripped anything to keep them from jerking off the edge while Mystimon flew up and slashed at the creature's eyes, the dark being tried to bat away the virus type but Mystimon was too fast and kept firing attacks at the head.

"Digimodify! Power Activate!"

"Heavens Fury!" Mystimon created a large ball of light with his claws and threw it and it hit squarely between the monster's eyes. It roared in pain and started to fade, slowly.

"Mark my work, I will be back for what I came for," the creature said evilly before he completely vanished.

"Yeah, well good luck with that Goth Freak," Ixiemon shouted. Mystimon flew down and landed next to Shaunna.

"That was awesome, you totally nailed him Mystimon," Congomon said cheerfully.

"Aw thanks guys," Mystimon said sheepishly. Beth just stared at the group as they all laughed.

"Hmph, Aquamon, let's go," Beth snapped. Shaunna noticed her walking away.

"Hey! Wait!" Shaunna shouted. Beth stopped in her tracks and turned her head towards the group.

"Why don't you become friends with us, I mean, we all have digimon, and we're the only ones to deal with wild digimon. So why don't you join us?" Shaunna asked. Beth continued to stare with emotionless eyes. She saw the whole team staring at her, Hope being helped by Heather.

"Me and Aquamon work alone, always have…always will," and with those last words, Beth disappeared into the darkness.

"She is one ssssssssssssstrange girl I'm telling ya," Congomon said.

"Well, at least that big, whatever it is, is gone," Heather said.

"Yeah," Hope replied, "But for how long?"

**Sora: Come out, come out wherever you are KHA, we know you're here somewhere (waves torch around)**

**Aqua: Where the hell did you get a torch in here?**

**Sora: I haven't the slightest idea.**

**Umamon: (sniffs around) C'mon KHA, we want our presents, PRESENTS!!!!**

**KHA: (quietly under table). I don't know how long I'll be under here but here's chapter four of Power of five, stay tuned for chapter 5 real soon, Come Forth Grixiemon!! See you soon if I don't die of starvation soon.**


End file.
